Trailer light connection systems adapted to electrically couple the brake lights and back-up lights of a towing vehicle to that of the towed vehicle are well known in the art. An example of one such trailer light connection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,960. Accessory power cords adapted to plug into a vehicle's lighter for powering electrical appliances, such as spot lights, warning lights, air pumps, coffee pots, small refrigerators or coolers, etc., are also well known. An example of one such accessory power cord is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,139. It is also well known to provide jumper cables for jump starting a vehicle or for charging the battery of a vehicle.
While each of the separate systems or devices identified above may serve its intended purpose, a need remains for a wiring harness that combines the features and functionalities of a trailer light connection system, accessory power cords and jumper cables.